Reality Café
by OfSelfAndServe
Summary: A weekly poetry collection about any and all the Teen Titans characters.
1. Beast Boy- Statue

**I do not own the Teen Titans, but I wish I did.**

**A/N- This was a spur of the moment stroke of genius that turned into an hour of inspiration to a new challenge. Try to write a poem about most if not all the characters listed under Teen Titans. It'll be in no particular order and will be updated each Wednesday. Along with a weekly challenge for a shoutout in the next 'chapter'.**

******Fair warning, most of these are a little more on the darker side, I'll try to have a happy upbeat one every once in a while.**

**Challenge: Who lays the flowers down at Terra's feet in the episode Aftershock pt 2?**

_Statue_

And with this I tell you  
You may have been so sad  
You may have been lost  
But you were _never _bad

Your eyes shone so brightly  
Your laugh echoes in my head  
You were always too nice  
To be considered dead

And so I lay these flowers  
Down where you once stood  
Let it not be doubted  
If I could bring you back I would

Just know I held you close  
You were always my friend  
Remember this one thing:  
I'll love you 'till the end.


	2. Raven- One Moment

**A/N: Enjoy! Kudos to bloomscool for guessing Starfire. This poem is my Christmas present to you!**

******Fair warning, most of these are a little more on the darker side, I'll try to have a happy upbeat one every once in a while.**

**Challenge: What was Arella's (Raven's mom) name before she went to Azarath, in other terms, what was her birth name? (You can leave it in a review or PM me.)  
**

Anger  
Hate  
One moment and he takes over  
One moment and I have no control

Joy  
Sadness  
One moment and he takes over  
One moment and I have no control

You try to make me laugh  
To have me crack a smile  
Do you not know what these will do?

Destruction of  
All  
For the feelings of  
One

So they have been forbidden  
Locked away for good  
A stoic expression on my face

No peace within me  
A war each moment  
Anything I feel and _he _will win

Don't you get it?  
Don't you care?  
You may think I'm distant  
You may think I'm creepy  
But I do it for you  
For everyone

Anger  
Hate  
One moment and he takes over  
One moment and I have no control

Joy  
Sadness  
One moment and he takes over  
One moment and I have no control

One moment and everyone I love  
Everyone I know  
All destroyed


	3. Starfire- Earth

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Please enjoy and congrats to NightmareofMadness with the last challenge. Arella's birth name was Angela Roth. I have to say, I'm not very fond of how Tamaran was described in the show. Oh well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, though I did get all five seasons on dvd for Christmas, so it's okay.**

******Fair warning, most of these are a little more on the darker side, I'll try to have a happy upbeat one every once in a while.**

**Challenge: How many siblings does Star have, older or younger, and what is/are the name(s) of said sibling(s)?**

Strange and new  
A whole different view  
Here they laugh  
Here they smile  
When I am here  
I am safe for a while

Tamaran was different  
The people most distant  
Where kindness was  
Weakness thrived  
A war torn world  
Where my heart died

Four new friends  
A reason to defend  
My new world  
Where though I am strange  
I know my friends  
Will never want me to change


	4. Cyborg- Silas

**A/N: I don't own Teen Titans, let's just put that out there early... No one got the last one, but guest reviewer nova56151** **got the closest (you forgot older or younger), Starfire has two siblings, Blackfire (Komand'r) older, and Wildfire (Ryand'r) younger.**

******Fair warning, most of these are a little more on the darker side, I'll try to have a happy upbeat one every once in a while.**

**Challenge: In The Sum of His Parts, how many pounds of ribs does Cyborg eat, and what kind are they? -OR- Who saved Cyborg when he was just Victor and later died from falling off a building? (One or the other, no points for both.)**

Machines buzz  
As gadgets whir  
A world of electronics  
Surrounds my being  
I'm stuck in this prison  
I have set limitations  
An expiration date  
All because of something  
That wasn't my fault

I blamed you for a while  
Thought I'd never forgive  
The man who made me this monster  
And took away my life  
But time smooths all stones  
As I'm sure you've heard  
I miss mom too  
And I know it seems hard  
But I've finally realized  
You did what you could  
Yet I never got to say 'goodbye'

We never saw eye to eye  
I pushed your buttons a lot  
I really wish I could have seen  
What you saw that day  
I'm sure you feel terrible  
But you're with mom again  
I'll see you one day  
And hopefully you'll forgive me  
For now I'll just visit you here  
Among these empty graves


	5. Robin- Try Harder or Good Enough

**A/N: I don't own Teen Titans, and sadly I probably never will... Can you believe not only have it been ****_five weeks _****since I started this collection. GUEST REVIEWER YOU MADE MY DAY! This week's know-it-all's are two guest reviewers, guest and girlieghost564 with my -OR- question last week. The answers are (respectively) four and a half pounds of baby back ribs and Ron Evers. As for the challenges, do you like them, hate them? Tell me, I wish to know your opinion! Enjoy my little TT obsessers!**

**Fair warning, most of these are a little more on the darker side, I'll try to have a happy, upbeat one every once in a while.**

**Challenge: There is a hidden message in this story... Find it! (Hint: It's less than seven words and has more than fifteem letters. There's another really big clue as to what it is, but I'm not giving it away that easily.)**

The Teen Titans stand for justice  
Raising the bar each day  
Young yet achieved

Have to save the day  
And stay sane doing it  
Ready any moment to  
Do our job  
Everyone looks up to us  
Racing against the clock

Never have we failed  
Ever have we tried  
Villians always taken down  
Each day a different challenge  
Ranging from Dr. Light to the Brotherhood of Evil

Great threats  
Open up our eyes  
Open up our ears  
Daring us to rest for a moment

Easy isn't in my vocabulary  
Neither is failure  
On and on each day  
Ultimately passing by in a blink  
Grasping for anything  
Have I done my job?


	6. Slade- Son

**A/N: ... I will take your silence as a plea to stop the challenges... You can revive them, but unless you say you like them, I'm assuming you don't. Go guest reviewer girlieghost564 with two challenges in a row! It was an acrostic, and it spelt out 'Try Harder Never Good Enough'.Enjoy my little Teen Titans obsessers!**

**Fair warning, most of these are a little more on the darker side, I'll try to have a happy, upbeat one every once in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, I just write poems about them.**

**Last challenge: Who was only in Robin's head, and when did Robin see said person? (Think third season) I'll PM the winner and you can choose a character for a special poem to be released (Saturday!) February 1st, 2014.**

Son,  
I hear you're fighting crime  
But who is it for?  
Is it for you or for them?  
Because of me or because of him?

Son,  
I see you haven't forgiven me yet  
But I'm not all that sorry  
You could've been like your brother  
But instead you're like your mother

Son,  
I hope I'll see you one day  
Under circumstances of my choosing  
Imagine the team's calamity  
When they finally meet your family


	7. Melvin, Timmy, Teether- Haikus

**A/N: I don't own Teen Titans, sadly. And a special congrats to bloomscool who guessed Slade then requested Kid Flash for the special poem on Saturday. Challenges will restart Feb. 26, and will be mainly comic based questions, sorry if you haven't read them! Enjoy my little TT obsessers!**

**An answer to girlieghost564's question: Yes, the 'story' about out Jericho/Joey, I read it with the mindset you mentioned and saw it made some sense, barely any but still some.**

**Fair warning, most of these are a little more on the darker side, I'll try to have a happy upbeat one every once in a while. (Like this week!)**

The youngest of us  
Melvin, Timmy, and Teether  
Filled with joy and love

Melvin is in charge  
Bobby never leaves her side  
She created him

Timmy can get loud  
And a tantrum here and there  
Can burst your eardrums

Teether is quite young  
Puts his mouth in everything  
A single toothed smile


	8. Special- Kid Flash

**A/N: I don't own Teen Titans. Again, a big congrats to bloomscool, and all my other repeat reviewers, bluefire1765, and guest reviewers nova562151 and girlieghost564.** **Leave a review of what you think, and enjoy my little TT obsessers!**

**Fair warning, most of these are a little more on the darker side, I'll try to have a happy upbeat one every once in a while.**

A searing pain  
A lonely cry  
"And that's only level one"

Ripping through me  
Tearing at me  
Then suddenly it's gone

Back with each step  
Stronger each time  
I feel my power draining

I've searched for answers  
Looked for clues  
And yet none I've found

Going on and on  
And now when I stop  
It's still there

/-/-\-\

One last try  
I've found an answer  
My _speed _is killing me

Draining me so slowly  
Every time I push myself  
But what is causing this?

And then I know  
I suddenly remember  
That night with Rouge and Jinx

Who new the girl  
That I had saved  
Had the gadget in hand

She didn't know  
What it would do  
Just thought it would subdue me

Forced to stop  
For my own good  
Can't help anyone anymore

So now I'm dying  
Whenever I help someone,  
How does that seem fair?


	9. Mammoth- Shimmer

**A/N: Hopefully one day I will own TT, but today is not that day. Thank you to all my reviewers, I do take the time to personally PM each and everyone of you. (sorry guests!) Enjoy, my little TT obsessers! Little known fact about Mammoth: he has a sister.**

**Fair warning, most of these are a little more on the darker side, I'll try to have a happy upbeat one everyone in a while.**

My sister  
We endured  
My friend  
We stuck together  
My confidante  
We had only each other  
My family  
When our parents turned their heads

My sister  
You left me  
My friend  
You turned your heels  
My confidante  
You threw away my secrets  
My family  
You gave me nothing

My sister  
I fight to get you back  
My friend  
I long to have you here  
My confidante  
I hate what I've resorted to  
My family  
I've found a new one

My sister  
They don't know  
My friend  
They think I'm one dimensional  
My confidante  
They don't have my secrets  
My family  
They're all I've got


End file.
